En:Wikipedia:WikiProject Musicians
:This WikiProject was originally intended for individual artists, but has since been expanded to include musical groups as well. This aspect of the project is currently in progress. Some Wikipedians have formed a project to better organize information in articles related to Musicians and Musical ensembles/Bands. This page and its subpages contain their suggestions; it is hoped that this project will help to focus the efforts of other Wikipedians in writing/editing articles related to this subject. If you would like to help, please inquire on the talk page or check out the to-do list. Any content on this page is open for discussion, but please avoid editing this page directly without first discussing the proposed changes on the talk page. Overview Scope The purpose of this project is to provide guidelines for Wikipedia articles regarding musicians. This can cover everything from visual style and formatting to content and organization. All articles need not be identical, and there is obviously a wide variety of information which may be appropriate to some articles and not to others. The goal is to make it easier for Wikipedians to create high quality articles related to this subject matter, and also to make it easier for readers of these articles to find relevant information in consistent format and location. This project will also participate in the categorization of related pages in order to make it even easier to find relevant related information. Parentage * * Related WikiProjects Related Portals * Portal:Music **Genres ***Portal:Rock and Roll ***Portal:Punk rock ***Portal:Hip hop ***Portal:Electronic music ***Portal:Classical music ***Portal:Alternative music ***Portal:Heavy metal **Instruments ***Portal:Classical guitar ***Portal:Guitar **Groups ***Portal:The Beatles ***Portal:Rush (band) ***Portal:AC/DC ***Portal:Aerosmith **Contests ***Portal:Eurovision Participants This is a manually compiled list. If you have constructively participated in this project, please feel free to add yourself to this list. You may also wish to list your specific interests or areas in which you would like to participate. # # – I'll probably work with bands local to the Des Moines or Chicago area, since I know quite a few bands personally in these areas. But, I'll work anywhere & have many sources for information/photos if needed, just hit me up on the talk page. :-) # – Jam Bands / Alt & Indie Rock / etc # – The Ukulele Guy! I've added 6 articles on ukulele players and contributed to many others. # – The articles I edit will most likely be included here, at my Last.fm page # – singer-songwriter, folk, rock, blues, indie # – Carrying the torch for the WikiProject Guitarists. # – J-pop/J-rock (certain singles and groups); currently moderating DRM page and assisting on Nami Tamaki page. # – working on blues and jazz # # – mostly classical, Blues, Jazz, and Indie rock; best so far IMHO is Grieg's music in popular culture # – classical music, esp choral/organ; categorization # – mostly cleaning up formatting: adding infoboxes and fixing references # – adding articles to project, assessing articles # – mainly players of stringed instruments # – mostly modern rock/pop bands (copyediting) # # – adding articles to project # # – Primarily Missing Persons (band), musicians associated with that band and with Frank Zappa, certain drummers/percussionists, and musicians from New England, U.S.A. # – singers, old mostly, and new # – Probably most liking fixing things here and there. Electronic and alternative rock. # – Caribbean music (Calyspo, Dancehall, Reggae, Punta, & Soca) # – music maestros (instrumentalists & vocalists) of Indian Classical Music (Hindustani (North Indian) and Carnatic (South Indian)) # – I am interested in anything dealing with music or musicians. Mostly emo, pop punk, and alternative rock groups. # – Mostly Rock N Roll; 60-70s... but I dabble in other genres. # # – European soul music of the Sixties, Estonian pop # # – Contribute to country music, hip-hop music, pop music and some boybands and girlgroups. # – Indian Musicians # – Michael Jackson Fan , Songwriter # – Mostly limited the Finnish hard rock band Lordi and related articles. # – Project leader # – ukrainian and russian music and their performer # – mostly punk rock/independent and San Diego-area based groups, also album pages & member bios # – Familiar with acts from Southeast Asia. # – Currently woking on Gwen Stefani articls. # – As a Heavy Metal musician myself, I try my best to contribute to the Musicians section for Wikipedia. # – currently contribute to early hard rock/heavy metal bands: Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Kiss and early punk bands: Ramones, the Clash. Interested in helping save bands/musicians from WP:AFD. # # # # – I'll be working on improving pages for pretty much anyone obscure that I like—I do it enough as it is, might as well collaborate. # # – Currently working on Beach Boys and Brian Wilson, interested in many kinds of music. # – raising the level of awareness about the original Kingston Trio founder Dave Guard, and his many post-Trio folk/neo-folk/world music accomplishments. # I like to work on BLP's of musicians and singer-songwriters. # # Small, constructive edits. # – Indie rock, indie folk, folktronica, college/progressive rock # # – Mostly interested in helping with folk musicians; style; creating stubs # – Article layout and formatting # – Familiar with acts from Southeast Asia. # – Biographer of musicians- favoring rock, blues, R&B and slide guitar artists. Specialty in finding and placing photos for those articles. # – currently working on Big Big Train articles. # – Rory Gallagher (mostly) and some Jefferson Airplane # – Mostly German rock and World music # # – mainly players and makers of stringed instruments # – mainly Jonathan Davis related articles including Korn, Killbot, JDevil, and Jonathan Davis and the SFA # – Alternative and Progressive Metal, Post-Metal (Metalgaze), Grunge. Mainly editing articles from Evanescence category. # – Editing and counter-vandalism on Japanese rock-related pages; recent projects Dir en grey, X Japan, and others listed here # Articles/revisions - bands/musicians/albums # – Currently working and expanding Christina Aguilera articles # – Currently working and expanding Shakira articles # – "Phish"/associated acts, "Oregon", Indian music, world music, avantgarde, random # # – folk and traditional, singer-songwriters, related trivia # # – added Sarah Cahill. Piano; Spanish, French and 1900s music and musicians; composers; biographies. # – Christian Rock, Brazilian Rock Bands. # # # – building, maintaining and fixing BLPs. Singer-songwriters mostly. # – Mostly metal bands such as Sepultura and Job For A Cowboy # – Crusader for the infobox # – Have written the article on Jim Neversink (indie/americana); best at the biographical stuff, could do with help on the music bit. # – Alternative and Idie, especially acoustic. Asbury Park music scene. Contributions include Billy Hector, Eryn Shewell, George Wirth, Asbury Park Music Awards, Wave Gathering, The Saint (music venue), and helping with The Stone Pony. Also add photos via Wikimedia Commons, such as those for Airborne Toxic Event, Scars on 45, The Damnwells, Elephant Revival. # # # # – classical # – Mostly rock, but like various genres of music. # # – i have been known to write, format, copyedit and wikify most pages on relitively unheard of Indie (mainly British and synth) bands # – Mainly Irish Indie/Rock Bands as well as Welsh and Scottish Bands, including The Coronas, General Fiasco, Two Door Cinema Club, Kids In Glass Houses, The Automatic & Twin Atlantic. # # – Indie rock/indie pop and techno/elecronica (mainly house, i.e. Daft Punk) musicians # # – Infoboxes. I love infoboxes. # - My main focuses are The Wallflowers and Jakob Dylan pages. I'll help wherever else I can though! # # – classical, indie musicians, modern rock, and electronica # – Working on Brazilian and Australian musicians. # # – Will mostly be working on Paul McCartney-related musicians. # # – Let's start tidying up these articles! I love pop music! # – expanding the pre and post bands of the mainstream; creating articles about forgotten groups. For example, pre-Nirvana band Dain Bramage (authoured by myself). # # – Been working on Shyne article with updates relating to his upcoming release as well as upgrading from stub article. General upgrading of notable articles. # # # # # – Working mostly on hip hop and/or R&B artist's pages. # # – Mostly concerned with fleshing out rock and metal oriented articles # # – Metal / Pop / Some Rap / K-Pop / The Betterment of all music articles # # – Been working on Category:Oregon musical groups, also some punk related stuff * - Mostly punk, indie rock, and their various derivatives. * * - Will edit articles about composers who published their compositions in the CL Barnhouse Company * - Powerpop and Pop-Punk... also some Post-Hardcore/Screamo * * * — Project founder – left June 16, 2006 * - folk music, mostly the Mammals and members * * – revisions and new info to some Japanese musicians, Chinese musicians, and Korean Musicians * * * * * * - still watch over musician articles and add to. Not entirely deserted. * Knows most everything about anthony green * * - Mosty metal artists from the 80's,90's,and 00's. * mostly Asian-language bands & singers * Mostly 'classic rock' and metal. * * – former Project leader – Organization, conversion, assessment * - Mostly Mandarin-pop, Japanese-pop and Korean-pop. * - adding infoboxes to band and musician articles, created Infoboxes for Music Conferences and Music Venues. * * * * * * * – Various work not limited to any group of musicians. * * adding articles to project * - Mostley Uke til u puke related Articles * -Death Metal, Hip Hop, Audio recording technology. * * * * * - prog rock. The Enid, Robert John Godfrey * * * * * * * * - adding additional information to articles / revisions * - My contributions are a bit infrequent and tangential. I moved membership to Music because my work is more general. * * * * Article alerts See WikiProject Musicians Article alerts Tasks : Click the title of each section to go to the task's sub-page. Assessment guidelines Rate the articles according to the 1.0 Assessment guidelines. See Category:Unassessed biography (musicians) articles for articles that need a rating. You can also request an assessment. Conversion The purpose of this sub project is to find articles related to this subject and edit them so as to comply with the guidelines set forth by this project. Categorization This sub project is aimed at classifying related articles in a logical and consistent manner, the idea being to make it easier to find articles related to a certain subject matter. Stub sorting Help organize and label musician-related stubs with the correct stub template. Current collaboration This is similar to the Collaboration of the week, but on a smaller scale. Every so often, members of the project select a single article—existing or not—on which to focus some of our combined efforts. This involves not just fixing up the article to match the guidelines of the project, but also doing any necessary research and resource gathering for the article, including finding usable images or other media. /Templates/current_collab}} Article structure For the time being, the chief focus of this wikiproject is to establish itself by defining a solid set of guidelines for related articles to use. All are encouraged to participate in this endeavor by reviewing the existing guidelines and discussing them on the article guidelines page. Both positive and negative constructive criticism are highly welcomed, but please discuss changes prior to making them. This includes changes to existing guidelines, removal of existing guidelines, and addition of new guidelines. Contributing Adding articles It only takes one very simple step to add an article to the project: * Add the following code to the top of the talk page. This should not be underneath a section header. This template includes articles in allows us to track articles in the project so as to better gauge the progress of the project and to find articles that need work done (please use piped category links to sort articles by artist's last name). The template informs others about the project to potentially inspire new contributors to the project, and also to hopefully prevent some unnecessary and inadvertent deviation from the project's guidelines which the editor may not even be aware of. You can also feel free to add a link to the page under either "Recently added" or "New articles", which ever is appropriate. This will allow others to see what's new with the project and likely quicken the process of getting the article edited to meet guidelines. What to add The above method for adding articles to the project should only be used for articles that specifically pertain to the subject matter of this project, i.e., a specific musician. Articles that more generally relate to the project, for instance musician should not be added to and should not have added to their talk page. For articles such as these, please see the section entitled "Other related articles". Articles need not comply exactly with the standards of the project in order to be added, in fact, they don't need to comply at all. Adding a non-compliant article will make it that much more likely that someone involved in the project will find it and fix it up. For more information on non-compliant articles, see "Articles in need of attention". Pages that are involved more in the administrative aspect of this project, e.g. subprojects' pages, lists, templates, etc., also should not be added to or include . Instead, these pages should be added to . Who to add This project aims to improve articles of all musical performers. This includes: * Solo artists * Bands * Individual band members * Composers * Writers * Instrumentalists * Ensembles Editing project articles Articles already part of this project are still open to editing, and there's no special procedure for doing so. Remember, a lot of articles are added to the project without any compliance to the project guidelines. Don't feel like you need to completely fix up an article when you edit it; even a small edit that follows the project is better than none. If you have completely fixed a page to meet the guidelines, go ahead and add it as a candidate for the Showcase, or even as a Featured candidate. Not sure what articles to edit? Keep reading... Articles in need of attention has been created in order to better keep track of what articles need what work. Set attention equal to yes in (see code below) in order to add it to : *If the article needs a photo, set needs-photo= yes. *If the article needs an infobox, set needs-infobox = yes. *If the article needs persondata, set needs-persondata= yes. *If the article needs a discography, set needs-discography= yes. If you have edited an article and believe that it no longer needs work, you should remove the parameter from the banner. Do not delete any of the entries on the talk page related to the work (or any, for that matter), and make sure it has the two items listed under "Adding articles". In addition, fixed articles should be added to the list of Recently fixed articles along with your date-stamped signature (four tildes, ~~~~). This will allow others to review the work (no one's perfect) and make sure all the original issues have been resolves. Related pages Infobox * Navbox * Project banner Stub templates :See Stub sorting Userboxes Other templates :See also: Category:WikiProject Musicians templates & '' View the template page (link in first column) for details about the template. Categories Subpages * List of Lists Project articles New articles * Dick Hyde (musician) – under contruction, 11:11, 21 January 2013‎ pjoef (talk'' • ) * The Discocks - needs a lot of work, 00:00, 5 August 2010 Atallcostsky * Arthur Adams (singer) - work in progress, blues guy. [[User:Chzz|''' Chzz ]] ► 17:38, 9 August 2009 (UTC) * The Gregory Brothers—creators of the '''Auto-Tune the News series. —Notyourbroom (talk) 23:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) * Kári Streymoy is the drummer for Týr. [[ [[User:Blood Lines of Darkness|''' Demon Hunter Rules']] ]] ([[User talk:Blood Lines of Darkness|talk]]) 16:18, 13 September 2008 (UTC) * Alan Walden manager of September Hase, Lynyrd Skynyrd, and The Outlaws iheartrockers85 14:15, 02 September 2008 (UTC) * Wolfgang Niedecken lead singer of the German rock band BAP Mdebets (talk) 11:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Pete King former drummer of the German rock band BAP Mdebets (talk) 13:51, 27 March 2008 (UTC) * Jan Dix former drummer of the German rock band BAP Mdebets (talk) 09:52, 27 March 2008 (UTC) * Klaus Heuser former guitarist of the German rock band BAP Mdebets (talk) 13:26, 26 March 2008 (UTC) * Gerald Clayton, jazz pianist, son of John Clayton (bassist) and nephew of Jeff Clayton, reed/flute player. Binksternet (talk) 20:17, 10 March 2008 (UTC) * Atsuko Hashimoto, Japanese Hammond B-3 jazz organist. Binksternet (talk) 01:27, 23 February 2008 (UTC) * Kate Jacobs, American Singer/songwriter -- Nudve (talk) 09:08, 7 February 2008 (UTC) * Mina (singer), Italian singer. --User:Erikupoeg (talk) 21:48, 26 January 2008 (GMT) * Cristal Marie, Dominican singer. --Zytsef (talk) 06:23, 21 January 2008 (UTC) * Milt Herth jazz musician, Hammond organ * Andrée Watters, Quebec pop-rock singer with one Felix award & Marie-Élaine Thibert Quebec light-rock/pop singer, 2003 Star Académie finalist, one-time Juno Award winner and multi-Felix award winner.--JForget 01:13, 12 August 2007 (UTC) * Dead Artist Syndrome, pioneering Christian goth rock band - Foetusized 23:58, 12 July 2007 (UTC) * Georges Thurston, was a Quebec, Canada, R&B and reggae singer for 30 years. Was also known as Boule Noire. Deceased on June 18, 2007--JForget 02:41, 22 June 2007 (UTC) * Trainwreck Riders, an alternative country band from San Francisco, California. Popular in the Bay Area, released their first album last year, and will be performing at the Treasure Island Music Festival this September. -- R'son-W (speak to me/ 23:32, 21 June 2007 (UTC) * Alpinestars, a electronic rock band out of Manchester. They were somewhat popular in the early 2000s when they released their albums ''B.A.S.I.C. and White Noise, and have had several tracks featured in video games such as SSX 3, but have not been heard from since 2003. --Temporarily Insane (talk) 15:53, 6 June 2007 (UTC) * August Wenzinger, Swiss viola da gamba performer, teacher, and pioneer of historically informed performance. -- ℜob C. alias ⒶⓁⒶⓇⓄⒷ 17:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) * Floyd Lloyd, a Jamaican reggae singer and musician, born in 1948. -- SoulBrotherNumberOne (talk) 23:24, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Recently added *Jim Boggia, Philadelphia singer-songwriter --copana2002 (talk) 00:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) * Sergey Ryabtsev, fiddler for Gogol Bordello --Zytsef (talk) 00:35, 21 January 2008 (UTC) * Jerusalem (British band), 1970s rock band. --Zytsef (talk) 20:17, 19 January 2008 (UTC)* KEN (band), a band of some sort... --Zytsef (talk) 00:59, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * Imperative Reaction, American electronic music band, or something. --Zytsef (talk) 00:55, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * Dismantled, American industrial music artist. --Zytsef (talk) 00:38, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * Delaware (band), Norwegian indie rock band. --Zytsef (talk) 00:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * Bella Morte, American gothic rock band. --Zytsef (talk) 00:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * Assemblage 23, American Synthpop artist. --Zytsef (talk) 00:11, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * And One, German Synthpop band. --Zytsef (talk) 00:02, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * 16 Volt, American Industrial music band. --Zytsef (talk) 23:58, 18 January 2008 (UTC) * Longwave (band), American indie rock band. --Zytsef (talk) 02:49, 17 January 2008 (UTC) * Halfway to Gone, American Stoner Rock band -- Nudve (talk) 15:31, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Arts and Entertainment Work Group - Musicians The Arts and Entertainment Work Group - Musicians is a working group of members of the Biography WikiProject dedicated to ensuring quality and coverage of biography articles. Related Projects Since biographies are potentially under the purview of almost all WikiProjects, it is important that we work in tandem with these projects. Also, when seeking collaboration on articles, don't neglect to approach WikiProjects that are part of the geographical region your subject is/was in. Some musicians have WikiProjects dedicated to them and these WikiProjects generally consider themselves responsible for the biographical articles within their scope. * WikiProject Guitarists * WikiProject Composers * Wikipedia:WikiProject Elvis Presley * Wikipedia:WikiProject Lady Gaga * The Beatles ( ) * The Clash ( ) * The KLF ( ) * Pink Floyd ( ) * Queen ( ) Related Portals Increase the exposure of our work group by nominating our articles for their Portal FA and DYKs. Of course, don't forget the main portal, Portal:Arts * Portal:Music ** Portal:Guitar ** Portal:Hip hop ** Portal:Rock and Roll *** Portal:The Beatles - Managed by WikiProject The Beatles ** Portal:Punk rock Articles * FAs: ** See Category:FA-Class biography (musicians) articles * GAs: ** See Category:GA-Class biography (musicians) articles Announcements/To do (Biography/Arts and entertainment/Musicians announcements|action=edit}} edit) Add this to-do list to your User page! Musicians Category:WikiProject Musicians ms:Wikipedia:WikiProjek Pemuzik ja:Wikipedia:ウィキプロジェクト 音楽家 ru:Википедия:Проект:Музыканты sv:Wikipedia:Projekt rockband